The present invention relates to a brace for an air conditioner and, more particularly, to an adjustable brace for support of a window air conditioner.
The prior art is replete with braces/supports for window air conditioners. However, each of these prior art devices has one or more significant disadvantages associated therewith. In this regard, those skilled in the art will appreciate that existing braces have been unable to address (in one device) all of the following requirements:
Non-Destructive Installation—a window air conditioner is generally considered a temporary installation in that it is typically removed from the window during the heating season, and is also generally removed by a homeowner when the property is sold. In this regard, the removal/installation of the window air conditioner is preferably accomplished without any damage to the existing structure (both interiorly and exteriorly). Often times, a lease agreement signed by a tenant will contain specific language to this point. Many prior art devices use hardware which penetrates the walls of the building, thereby leaving permanent damage to the structure when the window air conditioner and brace are removed.
Adjustability—because every window installation differs due to the specific type and size of the window, the material and design of the specific window frames and exterior/interior window sills, together with the differences in the air conditioner itself, a brace should be adjustable over a wide range of configurations. For example, older buildings may have wall thicknesses up to 3 feet, and include elaborate/intricate window sills and molding which can be damaged from the installation of a window air conditioner. Many prior art devices lack the range of adjustability required for these different wall thicknesses.
Ease of Installation—many prior art braces are complicated and/or difficult to install without special expertise and technical experience, and/or without specialized tools.
Interior installation—many prior art braces must be installed from the exterior of the building, thereby requiring ladders, scaffolds, or other such equipment. Of course, it will be recognized that an exterior installation increases both the difficulty and risks associated with the installation of such a brace, particularly for a high-rise structure. In addition, exterior-installed braces generally require permanent afixment to the structure, which obviously results in visible damage to the exterior of the building upon removal of the brace.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a brace for a window-located air conditioner which can be installed/removed in a non-destructive manner, which provides the adjustability required for installations in a wide variety of window designs and in connection with a wide variety of air conditioners, which allows installation without the need for special expertise or technical experience, and which can be installed/removed from the interior of the building.